Take A Ride
by FifiDoll
Summary: New Directions makes it their mission to get Kurt back at McKinley. Contains KurtRachel, KurtSam, KurtQuinn, KurtMike, and KurtPuck. Warnings: bad sex, light bondage, deepthroating, dirty talk, and lots of sex.


**Warning: This fic contains bad sex, blindfolds, light bondage, dirty talk, and lots of sex.**

**Take A Ride**

Kurt hadn't really expected his sex life to take off so well after being pretty much _rejected_ by Blaine on Valentine's Day. He _really_ hadn't expected to end up in Rachel Berry's bedroom the night of Valentine's Day, making out with her. She wasn't that good at it and it felt like she was licking his chin more than anything, but he didn't mind. It felt good to be wanted.

He wasn't attracted to her or anything; that phase was long gone in his life. There was something about physically touching someone else that he found comforting, though. He kissed back fervently, trying to silently teach Rachel that she was doing it all wrong. It didn't work, which is why he began kissing down her neck, giving his mouth a break from the excess of saliva she'd produced.

She moaned and tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his jeans. Kurt wasn't sure he was comfortable with where things were going, but he didn't stop her. It wasn't like Rachel would _actually_ put out anyway, right? He just nipped at the skin on her neck as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt stared down at the pink skin, realizing that he'd just left a hickey _on a girl_. But then she was touching his chest and teasing his nipples and he really didn't care.

Rachel kissed down his bare chest, tugging his shirt open so she could kiss across his chest. He hissed when she bit down and pushed at her head roughly. She let out a whimper of pain and he mumbled, "Sorry…just…don't do that again…"

She pouted but did as he told her. Rachel continued kissing down his chest; it felt like he was being slobbered on by a dog but she needed practice anyway, so it wasn't that much of a chore. It was when she tugged at the button of his jeans that he scooted away. "Guys always want those," Rachel frowned, her brow furrowing with confusion.

"I'm sorry," Kurt shrugged. "I just…I'm not going to be able to…you know…"

He made some strange gestures to try to get his point across. Rachel's big brown eyes kept staring at him innocently, his movements doing nothing to get his point across. "No matter how hard you try I _really_ don't think I'll be able to get it up," he admitted quickly.

"Oh," she said, her confusion turning to surprise. "Right. You're gay."

"Yeah," he nodded, surprised by the fact that she'd forgotten.

"So…" Rachel trailed off, looking around the room nervously. "Does that mean we're done here?"

He stared at her for a moment. The making out wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Besides, he should be getting home. He promised Finn warm milk even though the boy was sick as a dog. "Unfortunately, yes," Kurt said with a resigned sigh.

"Well, thank you for the lovely make out," she said, putting on her hostess face and guiding Kurt to her bedroom door. "I hope you have a wonderful rest of your evening."

Kurt flashed her a fake smile before leaving her house as quickly as he could. When he got home, he made Finn a cup of warm milk. Kurt had to tiptoe around so he wouldn't wake his dad or Carole. Kurt went up the stairs and to the right where Finn's room was. He knocked gently before walking in. Finn stirred under his pile of blankets. "Hey there, sleepyhead," Kurt laughed. "I brought you your milk, just like I promised."

Finn sat up slightly, wincing from the aches plaguing his entire body. Mononucleosis was no fun, and he cursed Santana for giving it to him. He voiced these angers in a weak voice, "Fucking Santana…"

Kurt knew exactly what Finn was talking about – he'd heard the whole story the night before when Finn came home from the doctor's office with the diagnosis. "Um…" Kurt began nervously, handing the mug over to his step-brother. "Speaking of Santana…"

Finn took a sip of his milk before turning to Kurt, wincing in pain and brow furrowed in confusion. "What about her?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Did you…well," Kurt stammered. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to ask. "What's sex like?"

Sighing, Finn took another sip and said, "Well…you get off, so that's good I guess. Afterwards you kind of feel weird, though. Like, when there are no feelings it just makes you feel like crap."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He hadn't exactly slept with Rachel, but fooling around with her felt nice. Not to mention, he felt fine afterwards. He had no remorse whatsoever. Maybe there was something wrong with him? But then he thought about Puckerman and how that guy always seemed so _proud_ after having sex with no feelings. Maybe _Finn_ was the strange one.

He dropped the sex topic and rambled on about how Dalton was boring him. Blaine kept flirting with Jeff (and how could he not – the guy's hair was gorgeous and blonde) and it all got to be too much. He especially hated all the sympathetic looks he'd get from Wes and David when Blaine would flirt with Jeff. It hurt so much and Kurt kind of wanted to just transfer back. Dealing with Karofsky would probably hurt less.

"You should do it," Finn said earnestly, drinking down the last of his milk.

Kurt looked thoughtful and asked, "Do you think my dad would be mad?"

"No," his step-brother replied. "He was happy to send you to Dalton, but he'll like having you around more. I think he just wants you to be happy."

With a small smile, Kurt said, "Thanks, Finn."

Finn just nodded and curled up under his blankets, ready for sleep again. Kurt walked out the door quietly, closing it softly behind him before dropping off the mugs in the kitchen and going to bed. Before Finn drifted off to sleep, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message.

_To: Sam Evans  
>Operation get-Kurt-back-in-ND is a go.<em>

Across town, Sam took a deep breath. Now was his moment to prove to New Directions that _he_ should be the guy in charge. He was the one they could all depend on to get them one of their own back. It was all on Sam now.

He showed up at the Hudmel house on Saturday morning, just like Finn told him to. Finn was out of town with his mom visiting their grandparents (he still wasn't over mono but they _insisted_ on seeing him) and Kurt's dad was working in the garage. Kurt opened the door, slightly confused. He wasn't expecting company. "Hey," he said slowly.

Sam stood on his doorstep, hands in his pockets, teetering from his heels to his toes nervously. "Finn isn't here," Kurt explained, gesturing behind him.

"Oh, well, um, I'm kind of here to see you," Sam told him.

Confused, Kurt backed up and let Sam into the house. "What do you need?" Kurt asked curiously.

He closed the door as Sam walked into the foyer. His eyes watched Sam closely; he had no idea why the blonde was in his house, wanting to see _him_ of all people. They barely knew each other. Sam swallowed and fixed his eyes on Kurt. There was something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't recognize – it didn't scare him, but it was unfamiliar.

Slowly the blonde stepped towards him until Kurt found himself sandwiched between Sam and the wall behind him. His breathing became more labored; he'd never had anyone so close to him the way Sam was. Their noses brushed as Sam smirked a little and whispered, "You might have been more right about me than I wanted to admit."

Kurt's eyes widened and looked into Sam's. He _knew_ the guy was at least bisexual; why he insisted on hiding it was obvious but a little insulting. But now, when Sam's body was flush against Kurt's, it didn't seem to matter. He felt Sam's warm breath on his lips and instinctively let his eyes flutter shut. Their lips connected gently; Kurt's breath caught in his throat at how nice it felt to be kissing someone, especially someone as attractive as Sam.

Large lips covered Kurt's, making him feel so secure and _wanted_. It was nice. He was so much better at kissing than Rachel. Kurt tugged at Sam's letterman's jacket, pulling the boy close, their bodies pressing up against each other. Heat emanated between them and Sam had his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt, steadying himself. Sam deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of Kurt's mouth. Kurt could barely think it all felt so good.

He broke away for air, heavy lidded eyes looking up at the blonde jock currently pressed against him. "Want to go upstairs?" he asked nervously.

Sam's face lit up and he smiled, "Yeah."

Kurt smiled back and took Sam's hand in his own, leading him up the stairs and into his room. Before he could even turn around and get a word in, Sam's lips were pressed against Kurt's again. Kurt wasn't about to argue. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair, the softness surprising considering how often Kurt assumed the boy would color his hair to keep it that beautiful shade of blonde.

His lips began trailing down Kurt's neck, sending little shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. He could barely stand it all felt so good. Kurt felt Sam smiling against his neck as he let out little whimpers with each kiss. His fingers remained wound in the blond locks, following down Kurt's neck to his collarbone as Sam's fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

Swollen lips suckled gently down Kurt's chest, his hands covering whatever skin his lips couldn't. Kurt was breathing heavily, his body on fire. Sam kept trailing down until his hands found the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Sam lowered himself to his knees as he continued his ministrations. When he tugged at Kurt's jeans, the boy let out a small yelp. Kurt looked down and asked, "Wha…?"

Sam looked up, his face flushed and his eyes curious. "Can I?" he questioned.

Kurt wasn't sure it was the best idea, since they weren't together and Sam had apparently just discovered this new side to his sexuality, but _ohgod_ his fingers were barely touching Kurt's pressing hardness in his jeans and he just _needed_ this. Kurt just nodded, words failing him. Sam smiled and said, "Sweet."

He quickly unbuttoned Kurt's fly and lowered the zipper, pulling his jeans down just far enough, Kurt's underpants disappearing with them. Sam took Kurt into his hands instantly. Kurt couldn't watch; it was too much just to _feel_ it, never mind watching Sam take so much pleasure in it all. Slowly his plump lips lowered to the tip and Kurt let out an audible groan at the feeling.

Sam had never given a guy a blow job before, but it was Kurt. He was the least judgmental guy Sam was ever going to find, so who better to practice with? He ran his tongue along Kurt's length before taking the tip of Kurt's dick into his mouth. Kurt's fingers tightened their grip on Sam's hair, urging the boy to take more. Sam quickly complied.

Kurt couldn't think it all felt so good. Sam's tongue was doing the most amazing things and all while one of his hands stroked the rest of his length. Kurt's breathing was labored, his thoughts vanished. He tried not to buck his hips into Sam's throat; he didn't want to scare him away. He wanted more though, and before he could stop himself Kurt was moaning softly, "Mm, Sam…more…"

Things were going quickly but Sam didn't mind. He was going to have to finish this soon and leave or else he'd have an embarrassing stain on his pants he'd have to explain to his mom when he got home. Nervously, Sam took more of Kurt into his mouth, pushing himself, seeing how much of Kurt he could take.

The tip of Kurt's dick pressed at the back of Sam's throat and he felt himself fighting the urge to gag. Kurt was whimpering again and it was insanely hot. Sam licked and sucked at Kurt, the slurping noises successfully turning him off a little bit. He was doing this all for _Kurt_ after all, and from the sounds he was making, he wasn't as grossed out by the noises as Sam was.

Slowly Sam lowered his mouth onto Kurt again, this time relaxing himself, pushing past that urge to gag he'd felt before. It worked because he found his nose buried in the soft hair at Kurt's waist. "Oh my god," Kurt moaned.

Sam wanted to shush him but the fact that he was deepthroating a dude was a little distracting. He felt a new wave of pleasure shoot straight to his groin as Kurt tugged at his hair. Sam swallowed and Kurt let out another little whine of pleasure. When breathing became necessity, Sam pulled away. He gasped for breath, wiping the saliva from his lips. Kurt looked down and asked, "You okay?"

With a nervous smirk, Sam nodded and said, "Yeah."

Kurt's eyes swam with lust as he questioned Sam with his eyes; begging him to do it again. Slowly Sam lowered himself around Kurt, the warm heat enveloping the other teen completely. Kurt was panting again, running his hands through Sam's hair almost comfortingly. Sam's strong hands held Kurt's hips in place as he bobbed his head up and down, Kurt's dick hitting his throat repeatedly. "Oh…" Kurt moaned. "Mmm…Sam…"

One of Kurt's hands left Sam's blonde hair, finding his shoulder and pushing at him gently. Sam pulled away slightly, but not completely. His hand found the base of Kurt's dick and stroked him a few times before he lowered his lips to the tip. Kurt moaned again, "Sam...I'm…"

Kurt's hand pushed relentlessly at Sam's shoulder, but the blonde didn't budge. This was part of the deal; he ran his tongue along the slit, around the tip, and lowered his mouth around Kurt again. Kurt let out little whimpers and his pushes on Sam's shoulder turned to a tight grasp. Kurt saw white as he reached his peak, warm hot liquid flowing into Sam's mouth.

Sam fought the urge to gag as he swallowed it all down, the salty liquid leaving a strange aftertaste in his mouth. He leaned back on his heels, wiping off his face, before looking up at Kurt. The boy was absolutely flushed, the pink on his face spreading below his open shirt, splotching across his chest. He was rather attractive, and Sam found himself not wanting to leave.

Blushing, Kurt pulled his jeans back up and began messing with the buttons on his shirt, oblivious to the fact that he had the sides of his shirt completely mismatched. Sam stood slowly and gave Kurt a small smile. He stepped forward and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "We really miss you at McKinley. _I miss you._"

He backed away and flashed Kurt a flirty smirk before turning to leave the room. Kurt stood at the foot of his bed, his jaw dropped in a disappointed 'o.' He had a lot to think about.

The next day at school, Quinn cornered Sam almost immediately. She looked furious, just like usual. Sam's stomach dropped – he had no idea what to expect from her. "Finn sent me to talk to you," she said, her voice all business. "Did you do what you were supposed to?"

"Yes," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he insisted, "I did everything exactly like we planned it."

"And did it look like he was considering coming back?" she pressed.

"Well, I didn't exactly hang around to talk because I needed to get out and brush my teeth, but yeah, from what I saw, he was considering it," Sam admitted.

"Good," Quinn nodded, looking around. "Finn said he's been thinking about transferring back anyway, so that probably helped a lot."

With a smirk, Sam said, "Now it's all on you."

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, I know that."

Quinn sounded kind of annoyed. Sam looked away, hoping to avoid her fierce glare. He must have looked uncomfortable, because as Santana walked by, she winked and said, "Nice job, trouty mouth."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Breaking up with her was the smartest thing I ever did."

With a frown, Quinn just glared at him and walked away. She had to ready herself for the next step of Operation Get-Kurt-Back-In-ND.

After school, Quinn sat in her car, staring down at her cell phone nervously. She dialed the new number programmed into her phone and waited nervously as she heard ringing. "Hello?" a confused voice asked on the other line.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "Kurt?"

"Yeah…" he replied slowly. "Who's this?"

"It's Quinn," she replied. "I uh…I need your help."

"If this is about Sam…" Kurt began.

"No," Quinn said instantly. "No," she took a breath. "It's not Sam. It's me. I need your help with something."

"What do you need?" he asked.

Kurt wasn't quite sure why Quinn Fabray of all people was calling him and asking for help. The last time she did, it wasn't even for her – it was for _Rachel_, and Kurt wasn't planning on ending up in _her_ room anytime soon. "Well, Finn has probably told you that I'm planning on campaigning for prom queen," she began slowly.

Kurt recalled very well Finn talking about it. He kept complaining about how insane Quinn was, not to mention how she probably didn't stand a chance because of babygate. "Yeah, he's mentioned it," Kurt admitted.

"Well the thing is," she began. "I don't think I'm going to win. Not the way I am right now, I mean. That's where you come in."

Kurt could hear her fake, HBIC smile on the other line and rolled his eyes. "I need a makeover," Quinn admitted. "I need to look my best if I'm going to convince the school to vote for me."

It took all Kurt's strength not to jump in his car and drive over to Quinn's house. He _loved_ giving makeovers, and it had been _so long_ since he'd been asked to give one. "Sure," he said calmly. "When did you have in mind?"

"Well, are you free tonight?" she asked eagerly. "The sooner the better."

"I suppose I could," Kurt admitted. He didn't have any other plans.

"Great," Quinn smiled.

She gave him directions to her house and quickly left the school parking lot to get ready. Quinn paced her room nervously, not quite sure she should have volunteered for such an important role in this whole plan. It was all Finn's fault, really – he gave her those stupid puppy dog I-miss-my-brother eyes and she couldn't help herself. She only had an hour to complete her leg of the mission – her mother would be home from work after that, and she couldn't risk getting caught with a guy over, even if he _was_ gay.

The doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs, hoping she didn't look too eager. She answered the door with a polite smile and greeted a nervous and confused looking Kurt Hummel. "So, this is home, huh?" he looked around at the stifling, Victorian style home she lived in.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Mom's thinking of redecorating it so it doesn't feel so stuffy," Quinn said, sensing Kurt's distaste of the décor. She didn't blame him.

"If she needs help, you know where to find me," he told her haughtily.

"I'll let her know," Quinn smiled politely. Her eyes shifted around nervously for a moment before she asked, "Should we go upstairs?"

Kurt nodded and followed her up to her room. She had everything set up at her vanity; makeup, hair products, perfume. Whatever he needed, he'd be able to find. "Well, sit down," he said.

He sounded bored and it put Quinn out a little bit. She frowned and did as he instructed, seating herself so she stared in and her terrified reflection. That would have to disappear if she had any hope of being convincing. She took a deep breath and stared up at herself, fear replaced with cold disinterest. It worked.

Kurt rifled through the different products on her vanity, tossing a few to the side with distaste, setting a few in front of her with interest. She watched him wordlessly as he worked; he really _did_ know what he was talking about. Finally he stood behind her and stared up at her reflection in the mirror. "If you want my honest opinion, you don't have much you can improve on," he shrugged. "Your sense of style is much better now that you're not pregnant. I'd get rid of the hats and the tacky puffed out bangs, though. We're not in the eighties."

Quinn bit her lip at his bluntness. She _liked_ her hats, and if Brittany could pull them off, surely Quinn could too, right? "The trick is to not hide yourself," Kurt advised. He was practically reading her mind and it freaked her out. "Brittany pulls them off because she doesn't hide underneath her hats. You hide; the shadows cover your eyes or hide too much of your hair. You're supposed to be the beautiful blonde, not the blonde that hides under her hats."

He toyed with the ends of her hair for a moment before staring down at the products on her vanity. Kurt leaned over to retrieve one, his chest brushing Quinn's shoulder just barely. Instinctively, she reached to her side and wrapped her arm up, delicate fingers resting where his neck met his shoulder. Kurt froze and stared at her through the mirror.

Her eyes were fierce and held a thousand emotions, none of which were fear. She was in her queen bitch mode and she was going to get what she wanted – what she _promised_ she'd do. Kurt turned to her to say something, only to have his lips covered by hers. It wasn't messy like kissing Rachel, and it didn't taste like root beer like kissing Brittany – Quinn was different. Her lip gloss was sweet…vanilla maybe? And she was hesitant, but only just so. Brittany had expected Kurt to be completely in charge, and Rachel demanded the upper hand immediately. Quinn was a nice middle between the two and he found himself responding to the kiss.

How Kurt had found himself making out with a third person in just as many days, he would never understand. Quinn's lips moved softly against Kurt's as she turned on her seat, her body shifting under his so she was facing him completely. Her small delicate hand ran down his chest just barely, fingertips grazing his collarbone gently. Slowly she pulled out of the kiss and smiled up at him. Questioning eyes met hers. "Quinn, I…" he began, standing up.

She stood, pressing her body to his. "Come here," she said softly, entwining her fingers with his.

Kurt found himself unable to think; it was like Quinn had complete control of his mind. Now he understood a little better why she got all the guys – she _demanded_ their attention and wouldn't stop until she got it. This girl knew the power she had over guys. Kurt was almost impressed. He felt himself being dragged over to her bed – not _this_ again.

He wanted to stop it all before it began, but Quinn's light touch on his fingers was keeping him silent. He couldn't explain why, but he was wondering just what Quinn had up her sleeve. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled him down next to her. She flashed him a sweet smile – fake, most likely – and caressed his fingers with hers. Kurt gulped and stared into her eyes, amazed how nice it felt to be touched by a _girl_.

At least he didn't have to worry about going all the way with her – after babygate he was sure she would never let another guy do that until marriage. But then her lips collided with his much more forcefully and he wasn't so sure. Quinn's kiss was demanding, her hand moving to grasp the side of his face firmly. It didn't hurt, it was just unexpected. She broke away and said breathily, "I'm…I'm sorry…I just…"

"Quinn, what's going on here?" he interrupted.

"I've just really missed you, I guess," she shrugged, her hand trailing down his arm and connecting with his once again.

_You and everyone else_, Kurt thought. Her fingers toyed with his gently and Kurt found himself unwilling to move. First Sam, now Quinn? Did they date because of a mutual attraction to him? What was going on? Kurt's mind couldn't keep up with this development. Quinn was blonde, and Kurt liked blondes, so this should be no big deal, aside from the fact that _she was a girl_.

She was leaning in again and Kurt found himself under her control. Whatever it was she did that made him not want to ever leave her – well, he needed to learn it and _fast_ because it really worked. Quinn lowered her lips to Kurt's and kissed him gently, her free hand resting on his cheek softly. Her touch was comforting and Kurt found himself leaning into it.

His lips moved against hers, enjoying kissing her much more than he had Rachel or Brittany. There was just something about her. Slowly she scooted back on her bed, pulling Kurt along with her. Their lips never disconnected as Quinn moved slowly up her bed, resting back along the pillows. Kurt hovered over her awkwardly on his hands and knees. Gently she tugged at his waist, urging him lower. Kurt was hesitant, but her touches pulled him in; he adjusted himself so he was lying on top of her, their bodies flush together.

Quinn's nimble fingers found their way to Kurt's hair, weaving their way in without a second though. Kurt wanted to scream at her for messing up his hair, but he couldn't. Damn her power over men. "Your hair is so soft," she whispered against his lips.

Her cold breath against his lips made him shiver and he stared down at her. "Quinn…as nice as it is making out with you," he said, taking a deep breath. She pressed a kiss to his neck and he struggled to keep himself focused. "I just…I can't…"

Quinn knew what he was going to say before he'd even showed up; he couldn't get it up for a girl – _duh_. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Okay."

Kurt rolled off of her so he was lying on his back. She sat up and reached into her bedside table. Well _that_ wasn't what he was expecting. She pulled out two things, a tie and a condom. "You'll need this," she told him, holding the condom out to him.

Curious eyes stared at her for a moment, hoping for an explanation, before taking it hesitantly. He'd told her he couldn't really get it up for a girl…what part of that didn't she understand? Or was she so crazy that she thought her power over men extended to gay men? His question was answered when she urged him to sit up before positioning herself behind him. "Maybe this will help," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She was leaning close to him; Kurt could feel the heat of her body behind him. Quinn lowered the tie to Kurt's eyes, gently pressing it to his face and covering his eyes. "I'll still…" Kurt began.

"Shh," she demanded, tying a knot in the tie.

Quinn pushed him back on the bed and a loose end from the tie flew past Kurt's nose. The scent that filled his nose was nothing close to what he expected. It was masculine; strong but not overwhelming. He couldn't quite place _who_ the smell belonged to, but he associated good memories with it, that much was obvious. It could only be a handful of guys, but Kurt didn't want to overanalyze. The smell sent his mind reeling to a whole different place. Quinn adjusted the tie so it was resting right next to his nose – he couldn't smell her sweet perfume anymore, just that cologne.

It was harder for him to differentiate between Quinn and whoever the tie had belonged to – all he was thinking about was _that smell_ and how hot it made him. Nimble fingers fumbled with the waistband of his jeans, pulling them just low enough to free his half-hard erection. She rubbed at it a few times, her touch gentle. Kurt found that when he couldn't see or hear, he was free to escape into a new world; a world where the person touching him was the owner of the tie, a strong, probably tall male. Whoever it was – Kurt needed to find him.

While Kurt escaped into his world of fantasy, Quinn watched as Kurt disappeared into his own mind, his dick hardening with each stroke of her hand. She had never been so in control like this; she hadn't trusted herself to after the whole babygate mess. When Kurt started groaning and whimpering, she felt a rush of heat to her groin and let her free hand stray beneath her skirt. Kurt was blindfolded; he wouldn't be able to see, erasing any risk of embarrassment on her part.

Kurt bit his lip, imagining this faceless man in his fantasies doing wonderful things to his body – he needed _more_. He must have mumbled that part out loud, because he felt a condom being rolled on to his dick. Quinn took a deep breath and moved so she was straddling Kurt, her clothing out of the way so as to keep the illusion in Kurt's mind.

Without another thought, Quinn slowly lowered herself onto Kurt. "_Oh my god…"_ Kurt muttered under his breath, reaching up for whoever it was that was on him.

She let him hold tightly onto her hips; that wouldn't ruin his fantasy too much, she figured. Slowly she began riding Kurt, letting her body adjust to his size. It had been a while since she'd had sex or given birth – it still hurt at least a little to be having sex again. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she moved a little faster, the burning strain of muscles in her thighs only slightly distracting.

Kurt's hands held her waist with a firm grip, controlling and steadying her rhythm. She bit her lip to keep from making a noise – Kurt needed to keep this fantasy in his head. She watched as Kurt completely lost himself, the small grunts and groans doing wonders for her. It all felt so good, so much better than with Puck, and it was much less scary when she was the one in charge.

Kurt's grip tightened on her waist (if that was even possible) and she watched as his back arched off the bed and he groaned rather loudly. Quinn's eyes darted to her clock and she thanked God that it was still early – if her mother even so much as _heard_ something, Quinn was _dead_. Kurt's breathing was labored and he held her waist down, stopping her motions completely.

She just sat there for a moment, still completely impaled on Kurt, waiting for him to come down. Quinn had read somewhere that guys always came before girls – she wasn't surprised by anything. It was a little disappointing that she hadn't had an orgasm, though. She couldn't remember having one with Puck and she was too nervous to do _that_, especially with a picture of Jesus hanging over her bed. Speaking of, she probably shouldn't look up at it because she'd feel super guilty and she didn't need _that_.

Quinn climbed off of Kurt and cleaned him up, tossing the condom in the garbage before checking her reflection in her vanity. Her hair was a little wilder than it had been before, and her cheeks were a little flushed, but otherwise she looked the same – nobody would know she'd just had sex with Kurt. She noticed in the reflection that he had re-fastened his jeans and sat up on the bed. Slowly he reached up and removed the tie from over his eyes.

His face was flushed red and he couldn't meet her eyes. She walked over to him and picked up the tie, slowly untying the knot he'd neglected in his urgency to remove it. "Whose tie is that?" he asked curiously.

Quinn knew, of course, but she couldn't tell him. With a sly smile, she said, "I can't really remember. A guy from McKinley?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I figured that much out on my own."

With a sigh, she told him, "If I ever remember, I'll be sure to let you know."

Kurt wasn't surprised that she couldn't remember who it belonged to – she had quite a reputation before he met her. Slowly he stood from her bed and asked, "I'm assuming the makeover was just a ploy to get me to come over?"

Quinn couldn't help it; she just nodded and said, "Yeah. I uh…"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt waved it off like it was nothing. It almost seemed like he was used to being used, but Quinn didn't want to think about that. That would _suck_. "Like I said, you don't have much to improve on."

With a small smile, Quinn reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "I wish you could come back to McKinley," she said wistfully.

"Quinn, I'm still gay," Kurt told her, wondering if she really _did_ forget.

"I know," she nodded earnestly. "I just…we all really miss you. And it's not the same – you have such a unique voice. It sucks that the Warblers have you now."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, but everything she was saying was hitting him hard. If _Quinn Fabray_ missed him, then that meant the whole group _had_ to. Quinn didn't miss _anyone_, least of all someone like Kurt Hummel. "Well…I've been thinking about coming back," Kurt admitted, staring down at the floor.

With an excited smile, Quinn said, "We'd really like that."

He flashed her a sympathetic look before saying, "We'll see."

They exchanged an awkward glance and Quinn realized she was still holding his hand. She squeezed it again and said, "Well, I have my fingers crossed."

Quinn smiled at him one more time before Kurt broke the awkward silence by saying, "Well, if the makeover and sex is done, I should be getting home. I have lots of homework I need to do."

"I'll see you around, Kurt," she told him, releasing his hand.

Quinn walked him down to the front door and said goodbye to him before closing the door and leaning against it. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed out a text message.

_To: Finn 3  
>Your tie idea was brilliant. He totally went for it – tell Mike he's up.<em>

Her heart raced as she ran around the house, trying to dispose of the condom and any other incriminating evidence before her mother got home. When she was finished, she returned to her phone to see a new text message.

_From: Finn 3  
>sweet. i told mike and he said he'd do it this weekend.<em>

Quinn smiled proudly. They were making progress. Kurt was _so close_ to coming back to New Directions – they could convince him before nationals and then they'd _really_ stand a chance!

Friday night rolled around and Burt informed Finn and Kurt that he'd be taking Carole out on a date. They were just sitting around the basement; it was a pretty standard Friday night now that the both of them were single. Finn was still recovering from mono, but he could function for himself, which was a step in the right direction. He was just always cold and had a bad cough.

Once he was sure Burt and Carole were gone, Finn whipped out his cell phone and sent a text message. Twenty minutes later, the basement was filled with boys. Well, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Sam, and Puck at least. It wasn't as awkward to see Sam again as Kurt thought it would be. They exchanged a long glance, but Kurt looked away before his blush became too obvious. He watched their strange banter of insults and suggestions on what to do up until they agreed on xbox. Once they pulled the game system out, Kurt stood and said with a sigh, "I'll be upstairs."

Sam's eyes watched Kurt leaving, slightly disappointed, out of the corner of his eye, but none of the other guys paid Kurt any attention. They played a quick round of Halo before Finn set down the controller and said, "Kurt seemed kind of upset. We should just do the next part of the plan now."

"Dude, we were gonna wait until later tonight," Puck said. "We have a game to play."

"We can play it after," Finn shrugged.

Sam watched as Mike wrung his hands nervously in his lap. "Relax, dude, it'll be fine," Puck smirked, clapping Mike on the shoulder. "Hummel will take care of you, you know that."

"Yeah, I just…aren't we kind of just using him?" Mike asked.

"You can't think of it like that," Sam spoke up.

"Exactly," Puck set down his own controller and turned to Mike. "When you miss people, you want to be close to them. We miss Hummel, which is why we're all doing this. Plus, he's a good looking dude; it's not that much of a chore to fool around with him."

It made sense. When Mike missed someone he'd always at least give them a hug. That one time after he came back from a family vacation, Tina had sex with Mike because she missed him so much. Kurt wasn't any different, really. "You cool, dude?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Mike said with a sigh, hoping to build his bravery. "Let's do this."

Puck reached into the backpack he'd brought (he was planning to stay the night) and pulled out some ropes. Mike stood and let Puck get to work. Finn watched with a scrutinizing eye as Puck tied Mike's hands and wrists together. The rope wasn't _too_ tight, but Mike could definitely tell that he wouldn't be able to break free of them on his own.

Sam watched, trying to ignore the sting of jealousy he was feeling. He couldn't really explain why he felt it, though. He'd just said all that bisexual stuff as part of the plan, but since that day he couldn't help but wonder if that was the _only_ reason. Mike was straight, but he was going to do this with Kurt. Quinn…well, Sam tried not to be jealous about that – or bitter. She refused to put out when they were dating but she'd sleep with Kurt just to bring him back? It was a little hypocritical.

Puck tied another rope around Mike's torso, just above his elbows, restricting his arms near his waist. The knots looked nearly impossible to break through and Mike looked up at Puck. "Now I just go ask him for help?" he asked.

"Exactly," Puck said with a devilish grin.

"We won't be gone too long, so it can't take a really long time," Finn instructed.

"What if he unties me?" Mike asked.

The three guys exchanged glances before Puck stepped forward and unbuttoned Mike's shirt through the ropes. Tugging at the bottom hem, he pulled the plaid shirt open, revealing the Asian boy's perfectly sculpted abs. "That should help, but you know what else to do," Puck shrugged.

They all walked upstairs and Finn, Sam, and Puck disappeared out the door quietly. Slowly Mike walked upstairs, the ropes messing up his balance a little. Thank goodness Kurt's door was open – he wasn't sure he'd be able to knock or open the door. "Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I uh…" he pushed the door further open and walked into Kurt's room. "The guys kind of…well…"

Mike struggled at the ropes for show, his muscles pressing against them beautifully. Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped into an 'o.' He couldn't tear his eyes from Mike's body – it was working. "What were you guys _doing_!" Kurt asked incredulously.

He stepped towards Mike and tugged at the ropes. He looked for the knots and knew instantly he wouldn't be able to untie them. "We were wrestling and they teamed up against me and Puck…well, he did this," Mike explained.

"Come on, I can make Puck untie them," Kurt said, tugging at Mike to lead him downstairs.

"They left," Mike sighed. "They're going to get burgers or something. Puck said I gotta get out of these some other way."

Kurt frowned and bit his lip. Looking the ropes over, he reached out for Mike's wrists first. He struggled at the knot, his fingernails catching on the ropes just so. Kurt feared for the well-being of his fingernails and wanted to give up. He couldn't just leave Mike like this, though.

Kurt felt the ropes around his wrists, trying to find somewhere loose to possibly tug at. Instead his fingers grazed Mike's pants and _ohmygodhewashard_. Kurt's mind froze and he avoided Mike's eyes. He didn't think normal people were into things like…like _this_. Mike's breathing was heavy; either that or Kurt was just noticing the other boy's proximity to his own body. His fingers froze, holding Mike's lazily. "Kurt…I…" Mike said, trying to explain.

Their eyes connected and after that, Kurt wasn't quite sure who was actually in charge. The kiss was rushed and heated; neither could really figure out who started it. Lips moved against lips and Kurt found himself fighting the urge to grind up against Mike. He didn't have to hold back, though, because Mike's hands were desperately searching for somewhere to touch. At the feeling of fingers grazing against his pants, Kurt stepped away, horrified. "I can't do this," he shook his head, his voice trembling. "You're all tied up. I can't. It's not right."

Mike's eyes looked panicked and his lips were puffy and swollen. "Kurt…" he trailed off. He was having trouble finding the right words. "I…please."

Kurt looked at the other boy with sheer surprise. "You want to do this?" he asked.

With a mischievous smirk, Mike asked, "Well what else can we do until they get back?"

For a minute, Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Then the thought struck him that everyone in New Directions was pretty horny lately, and for him of all people. Not that he disliked the fact that he was _finally_ getting a little action, especially in the form of attractive blonde boys, but it was still unnerving. They were up to something and he had to figure it out. "Well…" Kurt wanted to just call Finn and tell him to get his ass back here with Puckerman, but _holyshit_ Mike was struggling against the ropes and his muscles looked so good and he sighed, "Fine. Yeah."

Kurt made a mental note to ask Finn what the hell was going on later tonight when they would have one of their warm milk chats – whether Finn liked it or not. Until then, though, Kurt found himself preoccupied with Mike. His scent was new and unfamiliar; it was spicy with a hint of something Kurt couldn't place. He found his lips covered by Mike's once again, and this time he made no move to stop this time.

Mike found that kissing a guy wasn't _that_ bad. The ropes were still hurting him a little but he'd deal – it would be worth it. Kurt was slowly being lured back into New Directions. He felt proud knowing that he was helping with it all. His hands grazed the front of Kurt's pants again and this time Kurt responded. He rutted his hips against the other boy's hands and Mike couldn't believe it was all really happening.

He'd have to get into it more if he expected Kurt to go all the way – and if he didn't do his full part of the plan, the rest of the club would hate him. It wasn't that bad, though. Kurt was actually a good kisser and rather gentle. They kept kissing, Kurt's hips grinding against Mike's hands, pushing his hands against his own growing hardness in his jeans.

Mike let Kurt take control – he had his hands on Mike's upper arms and kept tugging the boy closer. Their bodies were pressed together as close as they could be and Kurt's kisses were becoming more desperate. Mike pulled away for air and mumbled, "God, I want you…"

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment before pulling Mike back into another kiss, lips colliding in a rushed mess. "Can't…take advantage…"Kurt muttered against Mike's lips between kisses.

"Do it," Mike said, a smirk on his face.

Without a second thought, Kurt accepted the challenge. His body was filled with these feelings – they were so good and so hard to resist. He kissed Mike firmly one last time before pulling away and taking a step back. Looking down at the ropes still containing Mike's upper body, he pushed Mike's hands up and out of the way. Shaking hands worked at the fly and zipper on his jeans before tugging them down. Kurt felt Mike through his boxers and felt overwhelmed. He'd never touched another guy like this – and he wasn't even touching his _skin_ yet. Mike's eyes flew shut and he let out a soft groan. "Is…" Kurt swallowed, his voice cracking slightly. "Is this okay?"

"God yes," Mike muttered.

Kurt always just assumed he'd let whomever he was with take control, but this was nice. He got a thrill out of being the one in charge. He had to make all the decisions and hope Mike would go with it. Slowly Kurt dipped his fingers below the waistband of Mike's boxers. "Wait," Mike whispered.

Kurt froze and felt his face flushing. He _knew_ he was going too fast. His stomach sank and he looked up at Mike guiltily. "Take your clothes off," Mike said, staring at Kurt, his eyes half-lidded with lust. "Please."

Kurt gulped and found himself doing exactly what Mike asked. He tugged his sweater off, exposing his pale chest. It was flushed a light pink and Mike couldn't help but think it was kind of attractive. Then Kurt's hands nervously unzipped his jeans, peeling the tight fabric off of his legs. When he stood again, Mike could see what kind of a situation Kurt was in. His straining erection pushed against his underwear in a way that _had_ to be painful.

"Should I uh…" Mike gulped nervously. "Um…get on the bed?"

Kurt stared at Mike for a moment, surprised he'd asked such a thing. "Yeah," he nodded, his voice breathy and trembling. "Get on the bed."

Mike walked over and tossed himself awkwardly onto Kurt's fuzzy blanket. It felt nice against his skin, a gentle contrast to the harsh, unforgiving ropes. Kurt stared incredulously at Mike for a moment before realizing what was going on and walking over to the bed as well. He slowly pulled down Mike's boxers before removing his own underwear.

It was amazing how someone could be pure muscle (and so damn sexy) from their head to their toes. Kurt felt himself blushing as his eyes raked down Mike's body. Even the _ropes_ seemed sexy, and Kurt _never_ thought he'd be into something like that. "Kurt…please…" Mike muttered.

His voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts. Nervous fingers shuffled in his bedside drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube. Kurt hadn't ever used it; he just had it in case he'd ever feel the need to. Mike was breathing heavily and Kurt couldn't tell if he was nervous or scared. His own heart was pounding in his chest as he poured a small amount out onto his fingers.

The liquid was cold against Mike's hole, but he tried not to squirm away from Kurt's fingers. Kurt watched Mike's face closely, watching for any signs that he should stop. Gently, he pushed the tip of his finger inside. Mike gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, but he didn't scoot away. Slowly Kurt moved his finger in further – he was only in to his knuckle and already Mike felt so tight and warm against his finger it was hard to handle.

"More," Mike gasped.

Kurt wasn't sure he should push it, but Mike knew what he could handle, so Kurt did as the boy asked. Soon his entire finger was enveloped in warm heat and He paused for a moment, staring at his hand in awe. He hadn't thought he'd ever do something like this with _Mike_ of all people, but there was no denying it was hot as hell. His finger moved around inside Mike; Kurt knew what he was in search of. As he turned his hand, he watched and waited, and then "_Oh shit_!" Mike gasped.

There it was.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit proud at having found Mike's prostate. He rubbed against it gently, Mike's body writhing above him, his muscles protruding against the ropes and Kurt thought he was going to come right then and there.

Slowly Kurt reached over for the bottle of lube, his finger slowly pulling in and out, brushing against that spot inside Mike that made him moan in that sexy low voice. Kurt poured some lube on a second finger and oh so slowly pressed inside. Mike groaned at the feeling of being stretched; it wasn't unwelcome, just different – very different.

It took more time to get used to two fingers instead of one, but the minute Kurt rubbed up against his prostate, Mike was back to an incoherent mess. Kurt watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Mike used his legs as leverage to fuck himself against Kurt's fingers. Twisting his wrist and meeting Mike's thrusts, he could tell things weren't going to last long. Mike's moans were so wanton and desperate – Kurt was close too, _just from watching_. "God, Kurt, just _ohh_…" Mike groaned.

Kurt twisted his wrist again, his fingers hitting all the right places, and watched as Mike came undone. He came, making a mess on his hands and the ropes, and Kurt watched with wide eyes. Kurt's own breathing hitched in his throat as he felt Mike's muscles all around him and heard his moan and just _watching_ it all was too much for him. Kurt blushed with embarrassment as he felt himself coming, spurts of hot white liquid dancing up on his pale torso.

Both boys froze, staring at each other in embarrassment. Then there was a slam from downstairs and Puck was shouting something and Mike shouted, "Shit!"

Kurt slowly pulled his fingers from Mike, not wanting to hurt him, and just after that Puck bounded in to the room. Things weren't as bad as they could have been, Kurt supposed. Sure, they were kind of messy, and there was the fact that they were naked, but…Puck had seen worse, right? "Dude," Puck laughed, walking over to them. "That's really fucking kinky."

"You did this," Mike shot defensively.

Kurt stood haughtily as Puck sliced the ropes freeing Mike from them at last. He had some red marks on his skin where his muscles had bulged against the unforgiving rope. "Get dressed, this is kind of gay," Puck snorted before gathering up the ropes and leaving.

Mike and Kurt started digging around for their clothes, slowly dressing. With a dry laugh, Kurt said, "He is one of the guys that I _don't_ miss seeing every day."

With a hopeful glance, Mike asked, "But you miss the rest of us, right?"

"Of course I do," Kurt said nonchalantly, buttoning up his pants. "Why do you ask?"

Mike shrugged as he made his way to the door. "It's just that…we all miss you, too," he said, his voice gentle.

He rushed downstairs before Kurt could say another word. Kurt's mind was too busy trying to wrap around the fact that he'd fooled around with Mike while the guy was tied up. Puck was right – that was kinky, and Kurt hadn't even realized he _liked_ it until today.

Tossing himself back on his bed, Kurt thought back on the past week. Things were getting out of hand with New Directions, and he had to figure out why.

Finn wouldn't divulge any new information that night – in fact, he was quite good at playing stupid. Kurt knew they were up to something, and if he couldn't get it out of Finn, there was definitely something up. He had this playful smirk on his face when Kurt left his room with two empty mugs, and he pulled out his phone as the door clicked shut. Quickly he typed out a text message before falling asleep, still half sitting up.

_To: Puck  
>he's onto us. its ur turn<em>

Across town Puck smirked. He was looking forward to doing his part in getting Kurt back in New Directions.

"Sup Hummel?"

Kurt frowned. He didn't appreciate being cornered in his own kitchen, but it wasn't like he could stop Finn from inviting his friends over. He wasn't allowed to go to their houses yet, mainly because he could still be contagious with mono. Rolling his eyes, Kurt asked, "What do you want Puckerman?"

It was midnight; Kurt assumed Finn and Puck would be too far into a campaign on Halo to bother going downstairs where he was camped out in the living room with blankets, chick flicks, and popcorn. Pulling a can of diet Sprite from the fridge, Kurt turned to look at Puck with annoyance. "Finn's asleep and I'm not tired yet," Puck shrugged, stepping closer to Kurt.

Kurt spun away from Puck with ease and said, "I'm not doing anything that would interest you, so you can just go away. Play Halo alone or something."

"Well that's no fun," Puck pretended to pout.

He followed Kurt into the living room and made himself comfortable right underneath Kurt's pile of blankets. Kurt set his can of soda down on the end table before turning to Puck with his arms crossed. "Get out of my spot," he said firmly.

"Oh, come on, Princess," Puck smirked. He patted his lap and said, "You can still sit here."

"I am _not_ sitting on your lap," Kurt scowled.

Puck stared up at Kurt with a determined gaze. Kurt stared back, willing Puck to move with his thoughts. When the muscular jock showed no signs of moving, Kurt sighed and sat on the other edge of the couch. Before he could, though, Puck sprawled across the entire thing. "You are so mature," Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You know you want to," Puck challenged. "Come on. Sit on my lap…what's the worst that could happen?"

Kurt's mind could thing of many things that could go wrong with this plan, but was too tired to argue them. He just wanted to finish his movie and go to bed. He'd never seen it before and it was actually really adorable – the fact that Josh Duhamel starred in it helped matters very much, of course. With a sigh, Kurt unceremoniously plopped down on Puck's lap, taking extra care to land roughly against Puck's crotch. Said boy let out a rough grunt at the impact and regretted being so cocky with Kurt. The boy _obviously_ knew how to defend himself. "What are we watching?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the residing pain in his groin.

"Life As We Know It," Kurt said, reaching for the bowl of popcorn.

He munched at it absentmindedly as the movie dragged on. Puck didn't have much to say about it, other than how much it must suck to be constantly cock blocked by "the blonde chick." When the movie ended, Kurt was leaning against Puck, his head buried in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. "You asleep?" Puck asked, shaking Kurt just barely.

"No," Kurt said, his voice dull and low. "I'm just tired."

"Well maybe we should get to bed," Puck purred in his ear.

Puck shifted beneath Kurt, rubbing against his ass just enough to let Kurt know what kind of situation Puck was in. He wasn't hard for _Kurt_, per say, but more for the dream chick in his mind. Kurt didn't know the difference, though, and _that_ was the beauty of it all. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he wanted to leap away from Puck. It kind of grossed him out that he had managed to turn on _Puckerman_ of all people, but he was too exhausted to move.

Puck slowly pulled the popcorn bowl from Kurt's lap and adjusted them on the couch. Kurt was still leaning against Puck, his breathing steady. The key was to pretend he couldn't feel what Puck kept trying to make obvious to him. He had to act like Puck _didn't_ have a boner that was pressing perfectly at Kurt's ass. "I wish you weren't so tired," Puck murmured, his breath tickling Kurt's ear.

Kurt let out a soft squeak at this and whispered, "Why?"

Puck growled in Kurt's ear and whispered, "I'd give you a night you would never forget."

It was hard for Kurt to form coherent thoughts. He wasn't quite sure where Puck was going with the conversation, nor did he really understand why he felt like the crotch of his pants had gotten tighter since the movie started. "We could go upstairs and have some fun," Puck suggested.

Kurt just nestled his face further into the crook of Puck's neck. He didn't want to fool around with Puckerman – it would make him feel cheap. Besides, he was comfortable, cuddled up under a blanket on Puck's lap. "What would we do?" Kurt asked innocently.

He'd rather just listen. It was safer that way – no cheap, used feelings afterwards. "Well make out, of course," Puck said with a laugh, but then his voice got serious. "I'd leave hickeys all over that pretty pale neck of yours. It's like…begging for me to bite at it."

Well…if that's how Puck _really_ felt…Kurt could handle that. He was proud of his neck; it was one of the nicer things about himself in his opinion. "I'd take those clothes off of you, too," Puck said, his voice sinfully low.

Kurt thanked the gods above that his dad and Carole were out with friends for the evening. "God, I can only imagine all that sexy pale skin you're hiding under your clothes. I'd mark it all up," Puck said, his voice low and soft, his breath ghosting against Kurt's ear sending chills down his spine. "Everyone would know you were mine."

Kurt allowed his eyes to flutter shut at the thought of it. "You like that idea, don't you?" Puck said; Kurt could feel Puck's lips forming a smirk against his ear. "You'd want everyone to know just what we'd do together, don't you?"

With a sigh, Kurt just relaxed into Puck's arms. Puck wrapped them around Kurt's torso, rubbing gently at the line of skin that was revealed between his tee shirt and sweat pants. His skin was hot to the touch, and probably a little flushed, Puck imagined. No. He wasn't imagining it. Oh, fuck it – he was getting into this whole thing with Hummel, he may as well get off on it. It didn't make him gay or anything. He was just taking one for the team like everyone else.

He moaned into Kurt's ear, just barely, and whispered, "Would you want me to suck you off?"

Kurt let out a whimper and nodded desperately against Puck's chest. He wasn't sure why Puck's words and the way he was talking turned him on so much but it did and _dear god_ the boy should ever, _ever_ stop. "Of course you would," Puck whispered with a light laugh. "You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you? You'd be a good little whore."

Kurt sighed and waited for more. "I'd suck you off a little," Puck said nonchalantly, his hand grazing the front of Kurt's pajamas. "I'd take all of you in my mouth. Your whole dick."

That's when Kurt found it hard to breathe. Puck was touching him and talking _like that_ and it should have been weird but it was insanely good. After a few lazy strokes, Puck whispered, "You have a nice, big cock there, Princess."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Would you suck me off, too?" Puck whispered hopefully.

Eagerly Kurt nodded. He'd do _anything_ if it meant Puck never stopped talking. His voice was husky and lower than usual and it turned Kurt on like no other. It sent the blood rushing to his groin and just this time, _it was okay_. "Damn right you would," Puck growled proudly. "You'd take it all." He ran his fingers along Kurt's cheek and said, "You could handle it all. I'd fuck your mouth and you'd just sit there and take it, wouldn't you?"

Kurt nodded obediently. He wasn't quite sure why he was agreeing, because in normal circumstances the thought of well…_that_ scared him to bits, but when Puck just _talked_ about it, everything was okay. "Your pretty pink lips around my cock…damn," Puck muttered.

He was really getting into it, and it was hard to keep going. His mind was going to take a turn for the dirty because now he wasn't picturing some faceless chick, he really _was_ picturing Kurt; the very same boy who was whimpering wantonly against Puck's chest, his own hard-on obvious against Puck's palm. He slid his hand along Kurt, sliding along his hip and down his ass, "I'd get you out of your pants so fast…" he groaned and said, "Your ass is so hot."

Kurt let out a thick breath, still not quite believing the fact that he was getting off like this. "The things I'd do to that ass," Puck whispered, running his hand along Kurt's ass, just between the cheeks. "It bet it's all tight. You still a little virgin, Princess?"

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly.

That only caused Puck to become even _more_ turned on, if that was even possible. "I'd stretch your ass so good, baby," Puck mumbled. "I'd make you take two fingers right away. Feel that stretch."

"I could handle it," Kurt mumbled.

"Oh, I know you could," Puck muttered against Kurt's cheek. He grazed his hand across Kurt's straining erection again and said, "You'd take it like a good little whore. You'd practically fuck yourself on my fingers."

Kurt whimpered and gasped, "More."

Puck laughed into Kurt's hair and bucked his hips up ever so slightly to meet Kurt's side. Both let out deep groans before Puck mumbled, "Oh, I'd fuck you so good. You'd be so fucking tight, your little virgin ass around my cock."

Kurt should have been blushing furiously at the words coming out of Puck's mouth, but he couldn't. All he could do was imagine Puck actually doing those things to him. On top of his ridiculously sinful thoughts, Kurt could feel Puck's erection pressing against his thigh and _holy shit_ Puck was getting off on this and touching Kurt and _ohmygod_ when did this get so serious? Words were lost as Kurt rolled over, grinding himself down on Puck's lap. "Oh fuck," Puck muttered, his lips tickled by Kurt's hair.

Kurt's lips nipped at Puck's neck lightly as they ground against each other, the delicious friction sending both over the edge. "Fuck, Princess," Puck groaned.

His hips leapt up to meet Kurt's desperately, their dicks rubbing together, only the fabric of their pajamas in the way. Kurt moaned wantonly in Puck's ear; he was so close and he just needed to hear Puck's voice again. He whimpered and when their dicks ground together, Puck mumbled, "Damn, you feel so fucking good…"

Kurt smiled and kissed at Puck's neck. "Tell me more," he whispered.

Puck just groaned and muttered, "You're gonna make me come."

Ragged breathing in Puck's ear told him that Kurt was close as well. He ground against Kurt rougher this time and groaned, "Come for me baby."

Kurt let out a groan that was much lower than Puck ever thought his voice could go and felt himself going over the edge along with Kurt. They were breathing heavily against each other, hearts racing in their chests. "I haven't done that since middle school," Puck confessed breathlessly.

"You talked like that in _middle school_!" Kurt asked incredulously, backing up to look Puck in the eye.

"No," Puck shot, separating himself from Kurt in one quick move. "I meant come in my pants," he motioned to a stain on the front of his pants and Kurt blushed.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered.

"It happened to you too, so we're even," Puck shrugged, standing and leaving the room without another word.

Kurt just stared after Puck, not quite sure if what Puck did was something he should be suspicious of like everyone else. He shrugged it off and cleaned up the living room before going upstairs and climbing into bed. Across the hall, Puck sat on Finn's bed in a borrowed (and clean) pair of pajama pants. "I think it worked," Puck admitted.

Finn nodded, his expression serious. "Awesome. Now we wait," he said.

His voice was determined and Puck looked just as serious.

"Dude, we did everything and he's still not back," Puck complained, looking over at Finn with a glare.

Finn sighed and said, "We did our best."

"Well obviously we didn't if he's still at Dalton," Quinn pointed out.

Quinn, Finn, Puck, Rachel, and Sam were all gathered at Breadstix, munching numbly on breadsticks and conversing heatedly. They'd reached the final phase of their plan but Kurt hadn't come back like they thought he would. "I told you guys he wants romance," Sam pointed out.

"No normal dude wants romance," Puck scoffed.

Throughout the rest of dinner the other four conversed animatedly on what they had left that they could do to try to get Kurt back in New Directions. Sam didn't say a word as he ate his pasta. He listened to their convoluted ideas, his own forming in his head. When they all left, Sam knew what had to be done, and it had to go into effect before the rest of them set forth with their own plan.

Sam drove behind Finn the whole way back, waiting until he saw the light on in Finn's room before pulling out his cell phone and sending a text.

_To: Kurt  
>Hey, can we talk?<em>

Kurt wasn't surprised when he saw the text; he knew what had gone down between himself and Sam, and he knew that there was more to it than Sam wanted there to be. He'd seen it in the blonde's eyes. Nervously, Kurt replied, and met Sam at the door almost instantly. "Does Finn know you're here?" Kurt asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"No," Sam admitted. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is…well, just me. I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt stepped backwards and let Sam in. They went up to Kurt's room awkwardly. "So…what's up?" Kurt asked, watching Sam carefully.

Sam sighed and said, "I'm sorry about what we've all been doing."

"I'll admit, I was getting a little suspicious," Kurt shrugged. "I mean, I knew Finn wanted me to come back to McKinley, but not so much that he'd whore everyone out."

"Well, that was Santana's idea," Sam admitted, wincing. "We all kind of hoped to lure you back, but I guess it didn't work."

"Says who?" Kurt asked.

Sam stared over at Kurt curiously. "Wait…so you _are_ transferring back?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt laughed a little and said, "Well, no, but I guess I'm considering it. Not because of the sex, though, because that was the weirdest plan in the world, but because I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Kurt," Sam insisted.

The way he said it was different. It wasn't like everyone else, when they said it as a lure back after the sex or whatever they'd done with Kurt…it sounded _real_. "Sam, are you…?" Kurt trailed off.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," Sam admitted with a shrug. "All I know is that I miss you as much as everyone else does – maybe more even – and I wish you hadn't left. It's just not the same without you."

Kurt stared over at Sam incredulously. "Really?" he asked.

Sam nodded, avoiding Kurt's eyes for his hands, which seemed much more interesting at the moment. Kurt watched as a soft blush covered Sam's cheeks. "Sam?" Kurt asked softly.

The blonde looked up at Kurt nervously. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that," Kurt admitted.

Sam just looked nervous, but he didn't even flinch when Kurt leaned in. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat; it was all completely different from when they'd kissed before. He was in charge, and Sam wasn't even protesting. "Is this too much?" Kurt whispered against Sam's lips.

Kurt's words shot straight through Sam's body and down to his groin. "No," he breathed between kisses. "It's…perfect…"

Sam felt Kurt smiling against his kiss and he let his hands fall around Kurt's waist. He wasn't quite sure when Kurt had climbed onto his lap, but he wasn't really arguing. Their lips moved together smoothly and it sent an unfamiliar feeling through Kurt's body. He shivered against Sam and instantly scooted away from him, perching himself against the pillows on his bed, curled up in a ball nervously. "Hey…what's wrong?" Sam asked.

He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong; he thought maybe he'd bitten Kurt on accident, but he didn't want to bring it up just in case. "Nothing," Kurt insisted. "I just…"

"It's okay," Sam insisted, even though he wasn't quite sure what Kurt was about to say. He lifted up the blankets that Kurt had nestled himself underneath and asked, "Can I?"

Kurt looked unsure, but nodded, and Sam curled up underneath the blankets with Kurt. "Sam?" Kurt asked through the silence.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Was all of this…sex and stuff, I mean…just a plot to get me to come back?"

Sam didn't speak at first. Yes, he knew it was true, but saying it seemed so cruel. "Well…" he began slowly. "I mean, for some of the guys, yeah. And girls, I guess."

"Speaking of which," Kurt interjected, his finger waving in the air like a true diva, "Rachel was awful and I suggest never using her in a plot like this ever again."

Sam just nodded and continued, "It was supposed to just be a plan to get you back, yes."

"Well then why are you here?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Again, Sam kept quiet. He thought through everything and although he'd rather just not say anything, Sam felt like he owed Kurt the truth. "I don't know…" Sam trailed off. "I mean, I like girls and stuff, but like…I kind of like you, too."

He wrung his hands and sighed. A soft hand reached over and Kurt's fingers entwined with Sam's. It was like words didn't even need to be said. Kurt hadn't been able to get Sam out of his head, even when the others were making their "efforts," and it had to mean something, right? Kissing Sam felt good – amazing, actually – and knowing Sam felt the same way instilled a sort of confidence in Kurt. He rolled to the side and looked over at Sam, who actually appeared to be a little nervous. "Hey," Kurt said softly.

Sam's blue eyes darted up to meet Kurt's. Kurt flashed him a gentle smile and leant down. He whispered, "It's okay to be curious," before slowly connecting their lips.

Sam responded hesitantly, and Kurt didn't push him. Kurt liked the feeling of Sam's lips against his; they weren't too big, they just _fit_. Ever so slowly Sam's hands snaked their way around Kurt's waist, lazily pulling him closer.

Kurt shifted above Sam, never breaking their kiss as he straddled Sam's thigh. He moved his hips slowly, barely, against Sam's leg. The blonde sighed, his breath tickling Kurt's lips. "Kurt…" he mumbled.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, enjoying the sound of his name on Sam's lips. "Kurt," Sam repeated, his voice stronger that time.

Slowly Kurt pulled from the kiss, staring down at Sam, expressionless. "I…I'm sorry your first time was…well, because of this plan…" he muttered, embarrassed. "You deserve better than that."

"You know what? It's okay," Kurt shrugged. "The only person I ever actually had sex with was Quinn, and she's a girl so she doesn't really count."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, surprised.

His hand ran absentmindedly across Kurt's back and down along the strong curve of his ass. Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine at the contact and he smiled, "Yeah. I mean, I fingered Mike, but that was about it."

"You never had sex with Puck?"

Kurt looked at him, confused, and said, "No…did he say I did?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "but it was his part of the plan."

Kurt looked smug for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Well, I wouldn't have had sex with him anyway. Who knows what sorts of diseases I could get from him."

Sam laughed and looked up at Kurt, his eyes dancing with mirth. Kurt smiled back just at how happy Sam seemed. "Is this okay? I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you or anything…" Sam's eyes darted around the room uncomfortably. "You've probably dealt with enough of that this week."

"Sam, you're adorable and honest and I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since the first time you visited," Kurt said confidently, his smile never fading. "This is definitely okay."

Sam looked more at ease and nodded. His smile made Kurt's heart flutter and instinctively he leant down to connect their lips again. The kiss was less hesitant this time; Kurt's reassurances must have worked because Sam had no problem responding to the kiss. His hands wrapped around Kurt's hand and held their bodies close together.

When Sam's tongue ran across Kurt's lower lip slowly, Kurt eagerly responded, his hips moving slightly against Sam's thigh unbeknownst to him. Kurt was acting on impulses; everything just felt so good – he never wanted it to stop. Sam's hands jostled at Kurt's waist and several slightly awkward moments later, Kurt found himself settled between Sam's legs, grinding against him as their kisses grew more heated.

Maybe it was because sex seemed so unlikely before that week when New Directions' crazy plan went into effect, but Kurt had never really thought about whether he'd top or bottom. It seemed like Sam was perfectly comfortable making the decision for him, though, and Kurt was okay with it – if that's how far things went, that is.

If Sam's hands insistently tugging Kurt's shirt un-tucked from his jeans were any indication, well, then…they were going to go far.

And it was okay.

Kurt kissed Sam eagerly as the blonde finally freed Kurt's button down from his jeans. His hips bucked down against Sam's at the feeling of warm, strong hands sliding up along his back. They stayed like that for a while, kissing, touching, grinding against each other until it got to be too much. Sam's hands began fumbling at the buttons on the front of Kurt's shirt, but he had to stop kissing Kurt to do it, and that just wouldn't do.

Kurt leaned back and looked down at Sam. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. He bit his swollen lower lip as his pale fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Sam watched with wide eyes as Kurt's pale, milky chest slowly became exposed with each opened button. He felt his jeans tightening as he watched Kurt. It wasn't until Kurt reached forward to tug at Sam's shirt that the blonde was pulled from his thoughts.

Once Sam's shirt was removed, Kurt ran his hand down Sam's chest, across his abs, marveling at the warm, writhing body beneath him. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Kurt's fingers explored – tracing out every defined muscle and curve of Sam's torso. Their lips connected again, and when they did, so did their chests. The room seemed hotter, but having skin to skin contact was fantastic; their bodies burned with heat and their kisses became frantic and feverish.

Kurt trailed kisses across Sam's jaw and down his neck and he marveled at the soft whimpers and moans Sam kept making above him. In no time at all Kurt was kissing down Sam's chest, tongue flicking out at Sam's nipples, his fingers expertly unfastening Sam's jeans. It was all happening so fast, but at the same time they just weren't going fast enough. They needed more – more of what, though, they weren't quite sure.

Almost frantically they undressed until they lay there on Kurt's bed, completely naked, rutting against each other like they'd die if they lost contact with the other. Their kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated, but that was okay, because the feeling of their dicks rubbing together and their hands wandering all over was more than enough to distract them. "Kurt, I…" Sam muttered, his lips still against Kurt.

"We can stop…" Kurt whispered, hoping to god they wouldn't. Not yet, at least.

Kurt ground his hips down and Sam let out a low groan. "Mmm, no, not that, I just…" he mumbled, his whisper hoarse. "Your parents?"

"They're gone," Kurt smiled, kissing Sam and trailing his hand down his chest. He toyed with Sam's nipple as he murmured, "Finn's the only one here besides us, and I've caught him with Quinn enough times that he owes me."

Sam laughed and tugged Kurt down into a kiss, mussing up his hair in the process. Kurt didn't even protest because Sam was a rather good kisser; his lips covered Kurt's just right and it all felt _so right_. It also helped that Sam's hands were running rather sensually over Kurt's ass. He broke the kiss and looked down at Sam mischievously for a moment before separating himself from the blonde and rummaging through his side table drawer.

He returned with a condom and lube. Sam looked slightly nervous, but when his eyes met Kurt's calm ones, he felt more at ease. Something about Kurt and that look in his eye made Sam feel so comfortable. He watched as Kurt's shaking fingers fumbled with the cap of the bottle. It was his first time with a guy; he had a right to be nervous, just as Sam was.

Kurt spread a generous amount across his fingers before leaning over and kissing Sam firmly on the lips. It took the blonde by surprise and he let out a muffled oomph against Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and dipped his hand between them, sliding it gently along Sam's ass. Sam shifted underneath Kurt awkwardly, trying to get to the place where he'd get the most contact.

Kurt's fingers slid expertly along Sam, teasing slightly around his hole. When Sam smiled against Kurt's lips, Kurt knew he could keep going. It was all about keeping Sam comfortable, even though Kurt was in no way an expert on any of this. He ground up against Sam and distracted him a little as he slid a finger in – slowly; to the first knuckle, then the second, letting Sam adjust to the stretch. He felt _so tight_ and Kurt couldn't really imagine the feeling.

Sam's kisses were lazy and distracted as he focused on keeping relaxed. Kurt's entire first finger was enveloped in the hot confines of Sam's ass. "You okay?" Kurt whispered.

With a nod, Sam rolled his hips, Kurt's finger hitting new places inside of him. Surprised by Sam's eagerness, Kurt began moving his finger around. Crooking it, twisting it, pulling it in and out and finding out what Sam liked best. Not surprising to Kurt, Sam liked it best when Kurt would run his finger over Sam's prostate. It made him let out this strangely high pitched moan that made it hard for Kurt to keep things slow.

Once he felt Sam loosening up, Kurt slowly pressed in a second finger. Sam hissed at the stretch but didn't shy away from it. He let out slow, labored breaths as Kurt kissed down his neck, trying to calm him. "You good?" he whispered, his voice tickling Sam's neck.

Sam nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure. Kurt's fingers were quite a stretch and it felt weird, but he could deal with it as long as Kurt…_oh_. Yeah, if he kept hitting _that_ place, then Sam would be just fine. Kurt kept up his ministrations, watching as Sam's expression went from pained to relaxed. "One more…you think you can do it?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Their eyes met and Kurt saw a flash of fear in Sam's eyes before he relaxed and nodded. Kurt kissed him gently on the lips, hoping to give him one last jolt of courage before slowly pressing in a third finger. Sam winced but didn't scoot away. Kurt ground up against Sam, hoping to revive the hard on that had once been pressing against his own. It didn't take long for Sam to become just as eager as before, though, and Kurt quickly found that now it was his turn to panic a little bit. "I…I'm ready, dude…" Sam muttered, completely forgetting that Kurt _hated_ to be called dude.

He didn't say anything about it though; instead he leant back and fumbled around for the condom. Sam reached out and steadied Kurt's hands, ripping open the foil and rolling the condom onto Kurt with his own nervous hands. Kurt watched and pleaded with his body not to give in and end it all early; they hadn't even gotten to the best part and he was already on the edge. He blamed those noises Sam kept making.

Kurt's thoughts swam as Sam slicked up the condom and leant up to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Their eyes met and Sam looked so sure, now, that Kurt just followed, completely willing. They fell back against the pillows, Sam beneath Kurt, his legs spread wide. He was so exposed and vulnerable and Kurt thought Sam had never looked as wonderful as he did in that moment. Their kisses were feverish, yet sweet; the perfect mix.

Slowly Kurt positioned himself at Sam's entrance and broke the kiss to watch Sam. His blue eyes bore down into Sam's as he watched the blonde's face contort in pain. Sam felt like he was being split in half – Kurt was moving slowly and he was thankful for that, but in what world did he think this would be a good idea! Panic flew through his mind as Kurt kept pressing in slowly. Sam's breathing was heavy and he willed himself to deal; he could do this – people didn't have sex like this if it didn't feel good eventually, right?

Sam didn't even register his surroundings until Kurt was whispering softly in his ear, muttering something about how hot he looked and how the worst part was past him. Slowly Sam was brought back to reality; the pain was residing as Kurt trailed kisses down his neck and stroked him lazily. "See?" Kurt whispered. "It's good, right?"

Kurt seemed calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was anything but. Sam wouldn't look at him and he looked like he was in so much pain – Kurt did everything he was supposed to, though. He didn't really understand it, but all he could do was try to make Sam feel better. Slowly Sam grew harder in his hand and he began kissing Kurt back. "Better?" he whispered hopefully.

Sam nodded and muttered, "Sorry."

Instead of replying, Kurt just kissed him, slowly helping him edge past the pain and into the pleasure. He moved slowly, the rhythm of his hips only increasing when Sam looked comfortable. It took a few moments, but finally Sam's body had adjusted to the stretch. He reached up and ran his hands through Kurt's already-tousled hair, pulling Kurt down for a lazy kiss as their bodies moved against together.

Soon kissing became too much of a chore though; all they wanted to do was feel more. Sam's hands gripped tightly at Kurt's back as he muttered, "Faster."

Kurt was happy to oblige. He moved quickly, the sounds Sam kept making pushing him closer to the impending end. He wanted to hold out, though – he couldn't just leave Sam hanging like that. Lazily, he reached between them and began stroking Sam. The blonde threw his head back and savored the feelings; it was almost too much. He was going to end it all and he couldn't do that to Kurt. "Kurt, I…" he muttered, trying to warn the other boy.

Kurt just nodded and lazily kissed Sam. Kurt let out a soft groan as he felt himself finally reaching his peak, the warm strings of Sam's orgasm only making Kurt's stronger. Neither moved as they came down, their breathing still erratic and shallow. Slowly Kurt pulled out of Sam, rolling to his side and disposing of the condom in the trash can by his desk. Sam reached out and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close.

Kurt happily snuggled up to Sam's side, his hand running absentmindedly along Sam's abs. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kurt asked softly.

"Nah, it was good," Sam insisted.

It had hurt a little bit, but in the long run, it just felt good; so good that he'd consider doing it again, actually. "Hey Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, his breath cooling Sam's sweat-slicked skin.

"I…well, I was kind of wondering if you'd want to be my boyfriend? I mean, I don't know what I'd label myself as or anything, but I kind of don't want to. I just…I really like you," Sam spoke, his words speeding up as his nerves kicked in. "And this doesn't have anything to do with their stupid plan to get you back, and you don't even need to come back, I just…I'd really like it if we could…mmmph!"

Sam's words were cut short by Kurt's lips on his. "Yes," Kurt whispered, the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile.

He pulled away and their eyes met; Sam looked a little surprised, but mostly relieved, and Kurt just looked relaxed. Kurt snuggled up against Sam's chest again and sighed. "I was kind of hoping you'd ask me, actually," Kurt admitted.

Sam looked surprised and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded; his hair tickled Sam's chest and he tried not to squirm away. "I mean, ever since you wouldn't admit to me that you dyed your hair, I kind of just…_knew_."

Even though he should be upset that Kurt had figured out his secret so early on, Sam just smiled. _Of course_ Kurt would be so cavalier about it all. "Plus, it's a great reason to transfer back to McKinley," Kurt admitted off-handedly. "My boyfriend goes there. That has such a nice ring to it."

He beamed and peeked up at Sam, who looked happy as well. "So you're coming back?" he asked excitedly.

A knock on the door interrupted Kurt's answer, though, and they scrambled to cover themselves with the blankets on Kurt's bed before Finn poked his head in and instantly scrambled to cover his eyes. "Oh, dude, I was really hoping I was wrong!" he said, struggling to find his way out the door.

Kurt and Sam just laughed and pulled the blanket up to practically their necks. "We're covered, Finn!" Kurt shouted, slightly annoyed with his step-brother's maturity.

Finn uncovered his eyes but looked anywhere but at the two of them. "Does this mean you're coming back to McKinley?" Finn asked, his voice full of hope.

"Definitely, although none of you get to take any credit for it," Kurt said matter-of-factly. "Your plan was stupid and you should know that Puck failed on his part of the deal. Sam here had to step in and finish the job for him."

Kurt smirked and looked over at Sam, who was laughing at Kurt's choice of words. Finn looked frustrated but nodded, "Sweet. You're coming back. Awesome, we're totally going to win Nationals this year!"

He turned to leave the room, and Kurt called after him, "Oh, and Finn?"

Finn spun around and looked at them, "Yeah?"

"You and Puckerman had better make sure that the rest of the football team leaves me and my boyfriend alone," Kurt said simply. "I expect to be able to walk around the hallway and hold his hand without getting a slushie to the face or tossed in the dumpster."

Finn just looked between Kurt and Sam, confused, as he nodded and left the room. It wasn't until he was back in his room that Finn realized just what Kurt had said. He ran across the hall and walked into Kurt's room without even knocking.

When Finn walked in, he saw Kurt and Sam making out in Kurt's bed, their kisses heated and frantic. It wasn't as weird as it was confusing for Finn – it wasn't Sam's part of the plan to make out with Kurt. It didn't make sense, until…

"_Oh!"_

That's when Finn realized it.

_Sam_ was Kurt's boyfriend.


End file.
